Riesgos
by Liebheart
Summary: — Por cierto — comenzó a decir — ahora somos amigos con Sasaki — Mencionó sin más, como cuando alguien dice "que agradable está el clima el día de hoy" y el sonido del líquido se hizo más sonoro al caer limpiamente sobre el suelo. **Spoiler cáp 38/ Tokyo Ghoul**


**RIESGOS**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble.

By Lin.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a **Sui Ishida**.

 **Advertencias :** Spoilers Tokyo ghoul :Re, 38.

* * *

.

.

Ingresó a la cafetería con esa parsimonia que lo identificara a donde sea que fuere, tomo asiento, específicamente en el tercer taburete frente a la barra, allí imperante Yomo emitía su clásico gesto estático. **— Ren, tiempo sin verte** **—** saludó el joven cuyas perforaciones eran de admirar y tatuajes impresos en su piel callaban míticas historias que no debían ser reveladas. El encargado de: re solamente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. **— ¿Café?** **—** preguntó al darse la vuelta. **— Sí, por favor** **—** mencionó el muchacho quien mantenía esa sonrisa clavada en su rostro, detalle no menor para uno de sus más allegados conocidos. **— ¿A qué se debe tu humor?** **—** preguntó sin más, deseaba conocer el motivo por el que Uta, el payaso, se portaba de manera más animada y campante de lo habitual.

El pelinegro se encogió de brazos para cerrar sus ojos y tararear una breve melodía, la cual tardaría menos de dos segundos. **— ¿Curioso…Yomo-san?** **—** soltó divertido al ver como su amigo tensaba sus músculos al escucharlo, era conocedor de cómo le molestaba que le llamaran de esa forma y más viniendo de él. El mayor largó un suspiro insonoro, no obstante gratificante para el ghoul misterioso.

El sonido del líquido terráqueo no se hizo esperar por mucho tiempo, mientras el aroma inundaba el lugar de una agradable sensación, casi y comparable con la felicidad, cálida y dulce felicidad. Uta observaba paciente la espalda de su fornido amigo notando como Renji deseaba saber el porqué de su aparente bien estar. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido del líquido cesar un poco, indicando que la taza blanca de porcelana ya estaba llegando a su límite. En aquel momento sintió esa corriente eléctrica divagar por su cuerpo e instalarse en su estómago haciendo estragos e instándolo a sonreír ante la travesura, dando por sentado su habilidad por aprovecharse de una situación como esa ante su naturaleza picara y arriesgada. **— Por cierto —** comenzó a decir **— ahora somos amigos con Sasaki** **—** Mencionó sin más, como cuando alguien dice _"que agradable está el clima el día de hoy"_ y el sonido del líquido se hizo más sonoro al caer limpiamente sobre el suelo. El peligris viró su cabeza ¿estaba bromeando acaso?, ¿Uta sería tan arriesgado como para involucrarse con una paloma, así este fuera Kaneki Ken, un antiguo miembro de Anteiku?

Yomo detuvo las vacilaciones en su cabeza y se limitó a servir el café en una tasa limpia, la que posteriormente posaría delante de aquellos ojos ostentosos. Uta lo encaró con su típica mirada y Yomo solo pudo suspirar cansino, después de todo se trataba de Uta y como amante del peligro y de mórbida diversión, sería un hecho, que Uta como todos los demás deseaban ese acercamiento con el mitad ghoul, aunque se tuvieran que correr ciertos riesgos, los cuales no serían un gran problema para un maestro multifacético como él se atrevería a tomar sí de algo interesante tratara.

— **Solo, ten cuidado** **—** pronunció aquellas palabras deteniéndose en esos ojos enormes que lo miraban con algo de brillo ansioso. **— Descuida, todo irá bien Ren-kun** **—**

La sonrisa de Uta había logrado calmar un poco las extrañas sensaciones que albergaba el cuerpo de Renji, quien se sirvió una taza de café para cambiar de tema drásticamente, era sabido que Renji Yomo no dudaría ni 10 minutos demostrando tanta preocupación por alguien aun tratándose de Uta.

.

.

.

* * *

No se puede ignorar esa viñeta en el último cap del manga , con el dialogo de Uta-Yomo **HAHAHAHAH**

Realmente estoy empezando a amar a Uta, en el anime no lo desarrollaron como es debido y muy poco sabemos en verdad de él, pero...Es un **_Troll number One_** :D:D:D:D:D:D

Y bueno una pizquita de amor del _Kirishima no Kisrishima_ Yomo Renji XD

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
